Harry Ackles
by The Silencer1
Summary: What if Harry was abandoned. What if he was took in with a rich muggle family. This is my idea tell me what you think. Disclamer No profit intended.
1. Chapter One

On a very normal street, there was a very normal house. Within this house there was a abnormal family, the abnormality came in the form of a small child who would only be apart of this familyfor a few seconds. This family consited of Veron Dursley, a relatively short man who had a relativly large mass made of fat. Next Petunia Dursley, the wife of said Vernon Dursley, and gossip extrordanair(sp). Finally there son Dudley Dursley a one year old child who only ever stoped crying when the t.v. was on or there was food in his mouth. However on the porch of this house lay the formentioned child, a very abnormal baby. His name, Harry Potter. This said child is abnormal because he is a wizard, not only that, but a powerful one.

The Dursley's, the last of his living relatives from his mothers side, in fact his only directly related relative, were bound to detest his presence because they detested anything to with what they would call 'Their World', which in reality is the wizarding world. For this reason you could see that the Dursleys would not be bothered with the small child and to go as far as looking after this child would be out of the question. The rest of Harry Potters life began at around seven thirty AM, on the morning of November the first, the day after Halloween.

Petunia Dursley's long bony fingers rapped around the handle on the front door. Pulling the door inwards she looked down for the milk which lay on the step. An ear curdling scream was released that echoed down pivet drive.

Vernon Dursley was the company director of 'grunning drills' was an overly fat man which wasn't helped by the fact that he was only five feet nine inches. After hearing his wife scream his little legs carried him to her faster then any one would have thought possible. Looking down at the sight of a child left on his porch he turned a deadly shade of white. Noticing a note on the bundle he picked it up and read.

Mr and Mrs Dursley,  
The child within this bundle is the son of the late Lily Evans- Potter. Yesterday, on all hallows eve at eight PM there was an attack on the Potter family in which James and your sister Lily were killed, the attacker failed to kill young Harry but in doing so left him an orphan. We ask that you look after him as one of your own

Albus Dumbledore.

"We have to get rid of it Vernon, there's no way I'm letting a freak into the house." Petunia ordered in a high voice. "I know love I'll do it right away." With that Vernon bent down forcing his considerable mass to stretch his trousers. With the child in his arms he strode purposefully over to his car. Throwing poor Harry in to the back set, he started the engine and began the dirive to London.

Stopping out side an ally he checked making sure no one was passing. Picking the bundle up he carried it and placed it by the side of the bundle. Running back to the car as fast as he could he then sped off.

What Mr Dursley did not see was a couple in a car coming slowly down the road as he was going into the ally. Deciding if they should go check what was going on, the couple got out of the car and ventured towards the dark ally, once inside the bundle caught there attention. Walking over the female picked the bundle up and gasped in surprise. Showing the bundle to her husband she lead him back to the car, where they drove home.

Ten Year Time Jump

Harry Jensen Potter-Ackles lay in the middle of his king size bed. A crimson red quilt lay covering the sweat pants he was sleeping in. His bare slightly muscled tan torso lay exposed to the light streaming through the curtains. Waking as the light tickled his eyes, he moaned and streched. Arching his back the muscles spasmed their protest.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed his feet settled in his plush cream colourd carpet. Padding over to his en-suit he pulled off his pants and turned on his shower. Standing under the scalding hot spray of water, letting it clense his dirty skin. Squirting some shower gel in his hands he rubbed it over his now moist body, letting the water wash the lather down the drain. 

Wetting his now damp silver highlighted hair, he washed it with one of his many shampoo's. After swilling the now soapy hair, he turned the hot water tap off and reached for one of the few fluffy towels laying on a chrom bar attached to the wall. After towel drying his now clean hair he turned to the rest of his muscled body. 

Dressing in a pair of black cargo pants and crimson shirt, he consentrated on making his hair spiky while walking down to the lounge.

Floping down on one of the black leather sofa's he picked up the televison remote and started flicking through some stations. Finding one of his favorite music channels called 'The Box'.

Walking in to the kitchen he found his adoptive mother buising herself in making breakfast for the three of them. Having known he was adopted scince he was old enough to understand, he had no problems with calling her by her given name.

"Hey Emma, need a hand?" he ask the woman standing at one of the many counters in the big room.

"Could you Haz. I need all the help I can get, John's got some guests coming over this morning and the cooks on holiday."

"Sure." Harry replied, with a wave of his hand the pots and pans started to stir themselfs, while eggs and milk started to mix in a large glass bowl. Mushrooms came flying out of the fridge while there peal found itself in the bin. One of the sharp knifes came flying from the knife block slicing them in mid air letting them fall in to the mixture.

Also out of the fridge came several rashers of bacon, setterling themselfs in the frying pan they started to cook. Once finished, they too found themselfs being cut and put in the omelet mixture.

Other things started to fly around the room being mixed togther or cooked on the stove.

Since he was young, he and his adopted parents have known he can do things that could only be described as magic. From changing his apperence, to cooking breakfast no matter how grand, or controling the elements. The only thing that differed was his strenght. His limits had increased and the time taken to recover when over doing things had decreased.

"So who's comming over then?" Harry asked while running his hand over her dirty ones leaving them spotless.

"Oh. No one really important, just some spokes person form Grunning Drills and his family." She responded while leading them back in to the lounge.

"Isn't that the place the me and dad are buying as joint partners?" he questioned

"Right you are Haz." Emma said while setterling down listening the music.

"Cool. I've been hoping to settle this for weeks, i've been trying to open a new shop, but this dame project has been taking most of my free time." Floping down and putting his head on Emma's lap he listened to the music in the background while thay continued their conversation. 

Looking out the door, you could see plates of food floating down to the dinning room with there food steaming. As they were going past with another two waves of his hand the food would always be warm and when they reached the dinning room the big table would set it's self.

When they were getting up to make sure the table had set alright the bell had gone signaling the guests had arrived. "Quick, put somthing on me that I can wear for this, I havn't got time to put anything on." Emma ordered in a frantic tone.

With a final wave of his hand she was dressed in a white blouse and black trousers, with some simple gold earings. This outfit complemented her fair skin and blond hair. While she walked in the dinning room to add finishing touches to the table, he went to answer the door.

"Hurry up, Ems waiting for you in the dinning room John." He told his adoptive father who was running past him on the way. Reaching his intended target, he nulocked the door and opened it revealing his guests for breakfast, a three person family called the Dursleys.

There they stood, one fat, one skiny and one whale. Mr Vernon Dursley stood at around five feet nine. Dressed in a cheap suit which did nothing to flatter the wobberling of his stomach. The stench of poor aftershave flooded Harry's nose making him want to sneeze. Petunia Dursley was the tallest out of all the Dursleys. Her neck could have been considered abnormaly long if it were not for the fact that her whole body was out of proportion. Her flowery summer dress hung down her skiny legs to her nobberly knees, and the cheap jewellery glistend in the sun.

The widest out of all of them, was also the youngest. His name, Dudley Dursley he looked a little older then Harry, yet was at least five times as wide. His triple chin wobbled as he looked around the entrance hall of the manor in awe. His clothes hung losely around his wide frame, his blond hair plastered to his forhead with a few beads of sweat running down the side of his face.

"Come in." Harry said gestering with his hand, "we've just got to go to the dinning room, and then we can have breakfast." He said leading the three of them down one of the long corridors off the entrance hall. While approching the double doors of the eating room he sent a message to John and Emma telling them that they were about to arrive. Pushing the doors open Harry took his seat in between his adoptive parents.

"Why don't you take your seats Mr?" John asked in an inquiring tone.

"Dursley. Vernon Dursely, this is my wife Petunia, and this young man is my son Dudley." Vernon replied with a proud voice.

"Yes well, take a seat." John replied while throwing a concerned look to his wife. Both of them automatically thinking of the note left with Harry in the ally. "As i'm sure you can tell, I am John, this is my loverly wife Emma, and my son Harry."

"Yes, yes nice to meet you all" Petunia's shrill voice seemed to echo around the large room.

"Help yourself to some food, me and Harry have been working all morning to get it done." Emma said while winking to Harry. At the same time she began pilling some food on her plate. Once she started the rest of the table began putting food on their plates.

"So are you ready to talk about the take-over bid for Grunning Drills then?" asked John while putting his knife and fork down. Every one on the table but Dudley had finished their breakfast, he however was on his fifth serving proberly going on sixth.

"Yes. With the yearly income at around £1,000,000 taking into account the wages of the workers, we on the board have set the price at £5,000,000 for the takeover." Vernon said while trying to sound pompus.

To the side John saw Harry nod his head slightly to the deal and silently agreeing. "Very well then, we accept the offer." Vernon opened the case by the side of him and took out the contract which he passed to John who then passed it to Harry. Upon signing his name the Petunia saw the full name Harry Jensen Potter Ackles and gasped

"What is that freak doing here Vernon? I told you to get rid of it." Petunia yelled towards her spouse.

Leaning closer towards his wife Vernon whispered, "I did dear. But think if we can get it back we would have full control of his accounts. Do you know how rich this family is?"

"I'm afraid Mr Dursley, that I have been legally adopted in to this family and all attempts to try to get be back would fail." Harry said quickly after hearing Vernon's whispered idea.

"We would just say that you were abducted as a child.. "

"And the courts would say 'why did you not report this immediately?' would they not?" John replied hearing the argumentative tone of the eldest Dursley. Signing the contract he handed it to his son with a slight nod. With this Harry ran out of the room to one of the offices where he sent multiple fax's to different members of the board.

Upon returning Harry found Vernon Dursley turning purple in the face from arguing with John. "They've gone dad." He said with a smirk.

"Good son." He replied whilst he to began to smirk. "So that's our business done Mr Dursley, I'll ask you and your family to leave. Upon hearing it was time to leave Dudley Dursley finally finished his eight helping of breakfast, whilst standing up his considerable mass wobbled and the dribble that had accumulated around his mouth fell to the floor. Father and son followed the whole family out of the manor, and watched as they got in their car, "And try to teach your son manners, it's not polite to eat more then the entertainers." Harry yelled after them.

As Mr Ackles just shut the big oak door, as tawny owl flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder holding its legs out to him. Taking the letter that was situated there off the owl relieving his burden. Walking back to the dinning room he opened the letter and started to read it to John and Emma who had been following them at a safe distance.

Mr Harry Potter-Ackles.

Entrance Hall Ackles Manor.

England.

On the inside parchment it read.

Dear Mr Potter-Ackles 

We are pleased to be able to invite you to start your first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are to be on the Hogwarts Express at no later then 11:00 on September 1st, which can be found on Platform 9 ¾. A professor will come within the next week to take you to Diagon Ally, so you can get your school things. 

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"What do you think this means? Is this why I can do all those thing, can I go, please mom dad please can I go."

"Of course you can go dear. Why would we not let you go, we can send all the things you need to sign up there, and you always keep on track of your businesses your self, we can also forward your post to you."

"Thanks mom, you don't know how much this means to me." Once more the big oak front door was knocked, and once again Harry raced off to open it only to come face to face with a tall man that could be said to look like a bat, with dark greasy hair and a crooked nose. "Come in sir." Harry said while opening the door wide. Walking passed Harry his log black robes billowing behind him as if it had a mind of its own. His scowl was hardly friendly, but he carried an air of importance.

With a questioning look from Harry, Snape started to reply "I'm not here for idle chit chat boy, take me to your guardians and get ready to go shopping." with a superior drawl. Slamming the door behind Snape, Harry started walking the intricate hallways of the manor house. After leading Snape in to the living room he stormed off to get a jacket from his room. Running up the marble staircase in the entrance hall he came to the top floor where his room was situated. Storming down the long corridor and into his room, he tried to clear his mind, forgetting his anger. Picking up his black leather jacket, which complemented his cargo pants, and shirt he put it on and grabbed his keys and wallet.

Now calm, he walked slowly down to the lounge arriving in time to hear the end of the conversation about how he would be going to diagon ally. Leaning on the wide doorframe he waited until the professor noticed he was ready to go. With a glare for making him wait Snape stood up and moved towards Harry while rummaging in one of the many pockets of his robe. Finally he pulled out an empty vile and said, "Touch it." Once Harry had a finger on the object Snape said one more word and there was a strange pulling at his navel and he felt himself travelling in a mass of colour.

The next thing Harry saw was a large crowded ally with people in different colour and style of robes walking in shops lining both walls. Behind him was a large three story building made out of white marble with two short creatures standing by the open doors. Seeing his confused look Snape said goblins. Leading the way his billowing robs trailing behind him, Snape strode through the large stone doors that were held apart by said goblins.

The interior of the building was just as extravagant the exterior. A main hall the size of a couple of football pitches, arches made out of the purest white marble lined the corridors branching off. A shiny floor that reflected his image lay in front of him leading to the tellers' desks.

Goblins sat stamping pieces of parchment to the back with some lower stalls closer to the front empty with goblins waiting to do service. Striding up to one of the tellers Snape said, "Mr Potter's trust fund."

"And does Mr Potter have his key?" came the questioning reply of the goblin.

"Here." Replied Snape handing a small golden key. Taking it, the goblin started to examine twirling it in his hands and finally he spoke "Every thing seems to be in order here Gripolk"

"Excuse me sir," Harry asked the goblin behind the desk.

"Yes?"

"Well, you said this is a trust fund?"

"Yes"

"Well does that mean I've got other accounts here?"

"Yes many more, I believe that once you have gone down to your trust fund I can have all the details on your vaults upon your return."

"Thank you sir, but will that include any deeds to other things like partnerships, houses and stocks?" Harry asked coming into his own.

"Not usually young master, but I can have the office copies bought to me for you."

"Thank you sir, I really appreciate this." With one more nod of his head he turned to follow the goblin. The steady pace along the shiny floor lead to the one set of closed doors. Upon entering the room the first thing that caught his attention was the many carts on tracks, the second was the caves these tracks led into.

As soon as everyone had sat down the goblin pulled one leaver and the cart suddenly went speeding down the track, with pushes and pulls on different leavers the cart was taking different tracks at sharp turns and death defying speeds.

As suddenly as the cart started it stopped throwing the occupants forward with a jerk.

"Vault 684, Potter trust vault." Gripolk announced getting out the metal cart. "Key please" he said while holding his small greeny gray hand. Upon receiving the small key Gripolk reached up and inserted it into the only depression on the entire seamless metal door. (A/N I know its not how it is in the book but I just like this idea. So just go with me here) The small indented area seamed to turn into liquefied metal as the key just sunk. With a small click the door swung open on a unseen hinge.

Within the now visible vault were piles upon piles of gold coins that towered well above Harry reaching the grand height of 20 feet, and surprisingly enough it stretched as far as two rugby pitches.

"Err. This is my trust fund isn't it?" Harry asked feeling a little unsure at the amount of money that lay beyond him. Granted he knew he was rich in the so called 'muggle' world but to be rich in both was just shocking.

"Of course it is Potter, do you really think they would make a mistake?" the greasy professor spat.

"Sorry sir, it just seams a lot. Excuse me Gripolk, erm do you know just how much is here?"

With a wave of the goblins hand some smoky figures appeared in some odd pattern. "It appears to be just over 3,000,000 galleons sir." Even at that figure Snape's eyes seamed to bulge slightly but that was the only noticeable outward difference, this compared to Harry was nothing, whos mouth was open like a gapping fish. "Ermm I don't surpose you could tell me how much that is in Pound Sterling could you?" Harry asked.

"Well the current exchange rate is 3.45 Pound Sterling for every Galleons, so that would mean about £10,350,000" At this figure Harrys mouth noticably droped even more.

Stepping towards the open vault the goblin handed Harry a pouch, which he readily filled with the little golden coins. Once finished gripolk pushed the door closed and the key seamed to appear coming out of a still liquid metal, with one easy pull the goblin had the key in his hand and was giving it to Harry when the door turned solid once more.

Getting into the cart the return journey was exactly the same apart from they were travelling backwards.

Upon returning to the cave room the same goblin that had served them in the main hall was waiting for them.

"Thank you Gripolk, I'll take care of Mr Potter from here," Grilmok said.

"Yes sir" the lone goblin said before being called away to serve another customer.

"The manager has requested to see you personally young master Potter."

"Here's your shopping list Potter, I have some shopping to do, meet me back here in five hours." Snape spate towards Harry while handing him a few sheets of parchments.

"Thank you sir." Harry said but all the Hogwarts professor did was stalk off muttering about spoilt brats.

"This way sir." Grilmok said walking in the opposite direction Snape. When they arrived at the back wall Grilmok said, "stand back please" and ran the long pointed fingernail down the middle and the wall started to melt away like the centre of the vault door. Stepping through the now visible door there was a long corridor that was decorated in the same way as the hall behind them, suddenly the door seemed meld back together. Continuing the long walk with the goblin they stopped in front of a pair of double oak doors.

"In you go sir, the manager is waiting for you." Grilmok told him while pushing one of the heavy doors open. Sitting inside the large room was an extremely old goblin. His small body sat in a comfortable leather chair behind a great desk. The white hair lay thinning on the top of his head.

"Ah, young Master Potter, what a pleasure to finally see you. I see you asked one of the tellers about your finances. Well anyway my name is Gringot, and my family are the founding line for this bank." Gringot spoke in a smooth mellow tone.

"Thank you sir. I really appreciate this; it helps to keep on top the finances in this world as well as the muggle world."

"It's good to see young people taking an interest in their families monies."

"Yes, I've been looking after my finances in the muggle world by my self since I was nine, well with a little help at least. Its hard to keep track of all my stocks and shares, as well as partnerships in companies, let alone looking after some of the shops I own on my own."

"I can see you can look after and deal with what I'm about to tell you." Gringot said while he clicked his fingers together. In a flash of blue light boxes appeared either side of his mahogany desk.

"Erm, sir what are those for?"

"These boxes are to do with your inheritance from the Potter line" Gringot told him while indicating to a pile of three boxes to the left of his desk, "And these are from your mothers side of her magical family, the majority of her family are squibs and she was the first for about five hundred years to have access to these records you are the second. Where she only found out about them before she went into hiding you have them before you go into Hogwarts."

"Thank you Mr Gringot, do you mind if we look over the Potter line assets first?" Harry asked.

"Not at all, it would be my pleasure," the goblin said getting up from behind the desk to walk to the boxes. Reaching into the first box he pulled out a pile of parchments that he began to read, "These are copies of your monitories worth from your Potter vaults." Gringot told him while handing over the parchments.

The following are the assets from the Potter vaults under the ownership of  
the heir to the Potter line: Harry Jensen Potter-Ackles.

Potter-Ackles, Harry Jensen School trust fund established by James Luke  
Potter (1980). Vault number 687

3,040,000G 29,000S 1,900K

Potter spending vault established by James Luke Potter and Lilly Jane Evans-  
Potter (1978). Vault number 630

50,000,000G 4,000,000S 120,000,K

Potter Manor vault Established 1650. Vault number 389

150,000,000G 20,000,000S 6,000,000K

Potter Family vault established 1800BC. Vault numbers 6 to10.

10,000,000,000,000G 100,000,000S 50,000,000K

Total monies

10,000,200,304,000G 124,029,000S 56,121,900K

"Wow that's a lot." Harry said breath less.

"Yes it is, the Potters where the second richest family. These are you deeds and other paper work." Gringot said indicating the last two boxes. Inside was paper work for partnerships in many companies, stocks and deeds for property including Potter Castle, Potter Manor, Godric's Hallow, Helga's Keep, Rowaner's Castle and Slazars's Manor. The last item on the list caught Harry's attention, which was 30 ownership of Hogwarts as a gift from the founders to the Potter family.

"Hogwarts isn't that the school the school I'm to go to?" "Yes I believe it is, any way the key you now hold will open any of the Potter vaults, now onto your other set of inheritances" Gringot said walking over to the one box on it's own. Taking out the first set of paper he followed the same procedure as with the Potter assets.

The following are the assets for the Draconus family under ownership of:  
Harry Jensen Potter-Ackles.

Draconus Family vault established 2000BC. Vault numbers 1 to 5.

30,000,000,000,000G 1,000,000,000S 100,000,000K

As well as deeds to more properties as well as 70 ownership of Hogwarts from payment of building the castle and owning the grounds.

"Mr Gringot this says I own 70 of Hogwarts from this vault and 30 from the Potters so this does mean I own the whole of the school."

"Yes it does, also the Draconus are the richest family in the Wizarding world making you the richest person in our world. This key will open this vault."

"Do you know if there is anyway to spend money in shops without having to take money out of the bank with me."

"Do you know of muggle debit cards?" Gringot asked.

"Do you mean these?" Harry asked showing his debit card from his wallet.

"Yes, we do a selection of these, the shops fill out a bill and then your card is put on and you sign it and the money is transferred out of your account."

"Do you think I could have two, one for my Trust Vault and the other for my Potter Spending Vault?"

"Certainly. Which type would you be the most interested in?"

"The best you have, as you can see money is no object."

"I suppose its not, f ill these forms out please, they are for the gold card, if you show this in the shops they will most likely do anything to please you." Gringot said handing over the forms. Once they were done Harry handed them back to the goblin that put them in a draw and closed it. When he opened it once more there lay two small gold cards. Gringot then placed the cards in Harry's hand, whom then signed them before placing them into his wallet.

"Thank you Mr Gringot." Harry said.

"Not at all Mr Potter, the pleasure was most assuredly mine."

"If there is ever anything I could do for you in the future sir don't hesitate to ask." Harry said before walking out of the room and bank and going into Diagon Ally to start his shopping.

(A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating I have been a bit busy with school and moving home as well as other things. I should be updating more often and they will hopefully be a decent size to.

Any way I hope you like the slightly revised version, I will most likely change things in it some more and the next chapter Harry will be shopping. Here I will be asking for some help, could some of you please tell me the names of some shops that he could go to to get his things, or come up with some new names for places like a Trunk shop and any other shop you think will be good.

Thanks in advance.)


	2. Chapter Two

The bright light illuminated Diagon Ally and stung Harry's eyes. Reaching  
into the leather jacket he pulled out his shopping list.

All first year students need:

Books:

Standard Book Of Spells Grade 1  
Most Potente Potions For The Beginner  
Basic Transfiguration: Animals in to Every Day Objects  
Charms: A Way of Life  
History of Magic: The Goblins Way  
Herbology: The Care Of Household Plants  
The Night Sky: A One-Year Story

Equipment

One wand  
One type 3 Pewter Cauldron  
One pair Dragon Hide Boots and Gloves  
One set first year potion ingredients  
One scale  
Five sets Black Robes  
Please remember that first years are not allowed brooms.

Lifting his head form the sheet of parchment Harry looked around for a shop  
where he could find some of the things from his list. A sign about three  
shops down caught his eye reading Boxes, Trunks and Vaults.

Piled in the front of the shop were many different types of trunks, from  
dark wood to light wood, and thin to wide. Looking closely at the detail on  
the front he noticed that the workmanship that must of gone into the trunk  
must have been very long. While he was looking at the trunks an old woman  
had come out of the main door and had walked behind him.

"Can I help you?" A croaky voice startled Harry out of his viewing. Turning  
around he saw a woman behind him, her white hair was long and wavy, her skin  
was wrinkly and was covered with liver spots.

"Oh, er yeah. I was looking for a new trunk to use at school."

"Well if you follow me I'll show you the collection we have inside. Are  
there any special features that you require?" Her voice came out in the same  
croak as before.

"Well, I was hoping it could have more then one compartment that are varied  
sizes and be keyed to only open to me or anyone I choose?"

"That can be arranged. "…Did you have any idea how many  
compartments, or the sizes of them, or how large you want the trunk to be?"

"I was looking for about 7 compartments, one the same size as the outside to  
store some of the basic things needed for everyday life at school. The next  
I wanted about double the size as the first to store some of the less needed  
things, the third I was hoping would be very large and have bookshelves in  
because I would like to turn it into library. The forth I would like to turn  
into a bedroom and the fifth in to a training room while the other two as  
large store rooms for anything I may like to put in there. I was hoping for  
it to be about 2 feet long, 1 foot from front to back and about 1½ feet  
deep, and the ability to be shrunk into a smaller size for easy movement."  
Harry informed the woman.

The woman smiled revealing yellow stained teeth. "I have just the thing for  
you, but it will cost a pretty Knut," the woman replied.

"How much?" Harry inquired.

"With all those features, the trunk will come to 150G."

"Very well, I'll take it, do you accept these?" Harry asked, while taking  
out his Gringotts card.

"Why, yes, young master," she said, taking it from him, while showing a  
little more respect. Sliding the card in a little slot on the counter a  
small pool of silver liquid appeared. "Could you place you thumb in here,  
please?" she asked Harry, who started to walk towards her. Placing his left  
hand over the bowl, he inserted his thumb in the mixture and felt a slight  
tingle run through is hand. The silver turned blood red for a moment  
signifying that he was allowed to use the card.

"OK, follow me, young master," she said, leading him into the back of the  
shop by a long corridor. "OK, this is the trunk that you have just paid for.  
If you would just place your hand on the panel, you should feel a slight  
prick at the fingers where it takes a sample of blood."

Harry following her directions placed his hand were indicated and when a  
pain ran through his hand he knew the trunk now saw him as the owner.  
"Thanks. Now how do I shrink it and then make it big again?" Harry asked.

"To make it shrink you just say small and to make it big you just say large.  
You can, of course, change these by placing your hand on the panel and say  
small change to then whatever you want it to be."

"Thank you, you've been a great help." Harry said, once he had shrunken the  
trunk and put it in his pocket with his Gringotts card and walked out of the  
shop in to the busy street.

Looking down at his list again he noticed that he would need to get his potion ingrediants. Harry turned his head around and looked down the street untill he saw a shop that may sell the items required. 'Aesop's Dead Man's Apothecary' was printed onto the window. The building looked dark and grimey, while also having a smell that was detecterable even from the distance he was standing.

Taking a deep breath he walked up to the dirty door and pushed it open with his hand. The inside of the shop was covered with couldrons hanging from the celing, and rows of shelves with boxes and glass jars containing ingrediants from newts eyes to bats ears, and frog spleen to lema tounge as well as a collection of herbs.

Looking around Harry noticed a realativly tall boy with dark brown hair siting behind the counter reading a magazein. Upon hearing the little ringing from the bell abopve the door he looked up to see Harry standing there.

"Hello and welcom to 'Aesop's Dead Man's Apothecary,' I'm Oliver Wood how may I help you?" the boy asked with a scottish accent.

"Oh I'm Harry Ackles, I'm just here to get my first year supplies, the thing is I don't know what they are." Harry replied.

"Leave it to me after all that's why I'm here," Oliver said with a wink and a good natured laugh. Laughing with Oliver he bagan to follow him around the room and held some of the things Oliver gave him to hold that were off the shelves.

Once again Oliver returned to the counter and ring up the items he had collected.

"So you looking forward to starting Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering what its going to be like."

"Don't worry it's great, you'll have fun no matter what house you go into. In fact I've almost finished for the day and you look a little out of place on you own, do you want me to come around with you and help you with your shopping?"

"Yeah if you don't mind of course."

"Of course I don't, it will be fun to go shopping and I need something to do for the afternoon now that I've finished for the day."

"Well defenetly then, it would be great cause I'm starting to get lost out there. So how much do I owe?"

"Oh er 10G please." Harry took out his money bag and removed the required amount of coins and handed them to Oliver. Putting his things away in his trunk Harry waited for Oliver to finish talking to the owner. Both the two boys walked out the door while talking to each other getting to know each other better.

Harry was lead down Diagon Ally by Oliver Wood by a friendly arm around his shoulder.

"So where do you want to go now?" Oliver asked with an inquring tone.

"Well, I do need to get some clothes and cloaks for school and other things so where do you suggest?"

"Hmmm, 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' it should be just down here." Wood replied turning the direction they were going slightly to go right at the fork in the ally instead of the origanl left.

Continuing the walk Harry asked, " what were you reading when I came in the shop earlier?"

"Oh that, 'Quidditch World Weekly' it's a game Harry, im the keeper for my team it means I have to keep the quaffel that the Chasers throw at me out of some rings which I'm gaurding."

"Sound cool."

"It is, we play it on brooms and everything! Sorry I was getting a bit excited." Wood finished in a near wisper.

"Its ok it sounds like a good game I wish I could play."

"Well try out next year, its resticted to second years and above but you should be able to play then if your good enough."

"Thanks. I'll look forward to it." Was said as they entered the doors to 'Madam Malkin's'

There were robes hung up on every avaliable surface decorating the shop with a mitch-match of colour and texture. There was bright green next to the darkest of purples, the smoothest of silk next to the roughtness of wool.

"Hello, Hogwarts dears?" the voice of Madam Malkin startled the two young boys out of there conversation.

"What, oh, Harry here has come for his robes, I got mine last week thanks."

"Very well, follow me then sir." Madam Milkin said as she started to walk off to a back room with the two boys following. "Ok, stand up on that stool so I can measure you please."

As soon as Harry had stood on the stool Madam Milkin had waved her wand and a tape measure was flying about taking measurements form his inner leg and outa arm, as well as places like the collar around the neck. All the while Madam Milkin was making notes on a piece of parchment.

"All done dear, if you would just step down for a moment." Madam Milkin said while moving around the shop floor, in and out of store rooms collecting fabrics for him to sample. Handing a few over to Harry he selected two different fabrics for his school robes. One was a light cotton for summer while the other was a more heavy fabric better suited to the winter months of the year.

"Madam, do you think I could have some every day robes made up to please?" Harry asked.

"In what, this fabric?"

"I was thinking of some of these fabrics in dark colours like crimson, navy, black and others like that."

"That wil cost you" Madam Milkin replied "Those fabrics aren't cheap."

"Can you give me an estimate please?"

"I would think, if you are after how many was it?" she asked.

"Oh, er, fourteen every day robes please."

"Well with that amount and these fabrics about 49G." She said while Olivers eyes bulged out of his head.

"I'll take them." Harry said while handing her a cardand repeating the same process as with the other shops. "Can I have them delivered to my home please so I don't have to come back later?" Harry asked

"Certainly, if I could just have your name and address?"

'Harry Potter-Ackles, Ackles Manor, England.' Harry wrote down on a piece of parchment she handed him. Hary and Oliver walked out of the shop together and contiued in this fashion untill it was time to go meet Snape.


End file.
